


Uttermost

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [25]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge muses on military discipline and being one of the guys (or not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uttermost

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short-shorts written for a challenge.

Sometimes dealing with a squadron of pilots was like dealing with a group of children. Talented, egotistical and violent children. Sometimes he wished he could discipline them like children, but that was generally frowned upon in the New Republic military. It made Wedge look back at the early days of the Rebellion a little more fondly.

They always had a loose military structure for command, but it was never as strict as a formal military would have been. Some of the people who defected had issues with that at first, being used to structure and rules where the Rebellion let them flounder a bit in finding their path. Sometimes those people kept their discipline and found a way to adapt to the changes around them; people like Tycho and Hobbie fit in with ease with those who lacked some of their discipline. Others took things a bit too far, ignoring the few regulations that the Rebel command had insisted upon, and they were usually cut loose if they managed to survive engagements with Imps and pirates, or were not missed if they did not.

The changes they were making, going from being a group of Rebels, with loose structure and command, to a more formal military was difficult at times. One, because he was unused to insisting on decorum with people he fought side-by-side with and considered to be friends. Two, because the old punishments tended to be the tedious or annoying jobs that needed to be done around a ship or base, and now those jobs were filled by people who actually wanted to do them. And three, because sometimes when he had the urge to discipline someone in his unit he questioned himself continually over what was once forgotten being on a more permanent record than the unit’s droid or his memory.

He missed the days when he was just one of them, able to join in whatever prank they were planning, card game that was starting, or wager on the love lives of the other personnel on base. Now it felt like there was a wall between him and some of the Rogues. Not Tycho, or Wes and Hobbie, so much as the newer pilots, but even when he was with his friends he sometimes wondered if his suggestions were given more weight than they ought to be getting. As he waited for them to all be seated and ready so he could start the briefing, Wedge thought that this was the time that made him feel most like an outsider to their antics.

They drove him to the uttermost edges of his sanity at times, but he didn’t want to become separated from them because he always wanted to be their friend even if he was also their commanding officer. He just had to find a way to balance all of these changes without losing his own path.


End file.
